berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 236 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts' party, after escaping the destruction of Flora's domain, wander to a beach on the ocean. Having grown up in the comparatively dry mountains, Isidro is eager to swim. Ivalera doesn't understand how the ocean can captivate people so, and looks to Schierke for support. However, the young witch is staring distractedly into the horizon. Ivalera flutters over and tilts Schierke's hat to bring her out of her reverie, but the wind catches the hat's brim and sends it flying through the air, landing at Guts' feet. He picks it up and places it back on Schierke's head, only to realize that his hand is shaking. A concerned Schierke asks if he is all right, but Guts brushes off her concerns. Still worried, Schierke suggests that Guts remove the Berserker Armor and focus on healing his wounds for a few days, but Guts refuses to, worried that the talisman on the Berserker Armor and Casca's new necklace (given to them by Flora) will soon prove not to be enough at repelling spirits and Apostles. What's more, the party is already held over by a month due to Guts having needed the time to recuperate after the attack at Flora's mansion. Schierke has a flashback of Guts' month-long recuperation, wherein she remembers that it took days to remove the Berserker Armor due to it having bitten into Guts' bones and that his blood sprayed out of his innumerable wounds, Guts screaming in agony the entire time. She is worried that Guts will push himself too far past his limits in every future fight and wind up killing himself. Her flashback ends as Guts speaks. He watches Casca as she frolics in the ocean's shallows with Isidro, telling Schierke that, after the Eclipse, he feared that he would never again be able to sleep peacefully through the night, nor be able to calmly watch the sun set. Serpico points out an abandoned cabin on a nearby cliff in which the group could set up camp for the night. Later in the night, the group has made themselves at home in the cabin: Serpico has lit a fire in the fireplace and is cooking with Isidro and Casca, Farnese busies herself with the laundry, and Schierke is applying ointment to Guts' wounds. Despite having had a month to recuperate and some time on top of that being spent traveling, Guts' wounds have only closed, but not healed. Schierke lies and tells Guts that his wounds are improving. The group then eats dinner together, where Guts complements Serpico's cooking while Isidro and Puck tease Guts about his new patch of white hair. Later, as Serpico and Guts alter Guts' attire so that his weapons are easier to use, Isidro asks Puck about his homeland of Elfhelm. Puck describes it as a utopia before his conversation with Isidro devolves into an argument, but Schierke, who's heard of Elfhelm from Flora, is able to elaborate: Elfhelm is located on an island in the western sea called Skellig, which resides in the Interstice, much like Flora's mansion. As such, it cannot be found by normal humans. In addition, Schierke has heard that Skellig is home to magicians, along with elves. Farnese suddenly makes an important request of Schierke: to have the young witch teach the teenage aristocrat in the use of magic. Isidro and Serpico are shocked by the question, and even Guts believes that Farnese is being rash. Farnese is undeterred, telling Schierke that ever since the troll attack in Enoch Village, she's been enthralled by the power magic may afford her. After feeling helpless for most of her life, Farnese is intent on gaining some power for herself. After some deliberation, Schierke ultimately decides to accept the delighted Farnese's proposal. The cabin becomes an uproar of voices as Farnese and Schierke discuss where to start in Farnese's magical education and Serpico humorously becomes hysterical upon hearing that Farnese will become a witch. A silent Guts smiles as he watches the scene before him, only to become aware of the presence of the Skull Knight, who sits atop his horse on a large rock just off the coast. Characters in Order of Appearance * Isidro * Puck * Serpico * Ivalera * Schierke * Guts * Casca * Farnese * Skull Knight